Secretos Distantes
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Un pasado, un presente y sobre todo un nuevo futuro deberan alcanzar Ian Grandchester y Victoria Andley, muchos secretos guardan sus familias y solo revelando la verdad pueden alcanzar la dicha esperada, la Segunda Guerra Mundial será la base de todo.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**Secretos Distantes**

Dejemos a la generación siguiente cierre el círculo, que una vez fue abierto y por circunstancias fuera de su alcance no llego a conferirse.

Secretos Distantes se desarrolla meses antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y tres años después de su terminación, su narración se desarrolla en Chicago, New York, México y una devastada Inglaterra bombardeada por las fuerzas Alemanas.

En el transcurso de la historia conocerás poco a poco a nuestros personajes, al mismo tiempo regresaremos el tiempo a los años 20's.

El amor, la venganza, el odio y el perdón son parte existencial de la historia.

Los descendientes de los Andley, Cornwell, Harker-O'Brien, Vanderbilt-Leegan, Leegan-Keller y sin olvidar a los Grandchester lucharan por sus ideales para saber la gran verdad de su existencia.

Podremos decir que la historia se repetirá pero no es así, cada uno de ellos tienen un ¿Por qué?, ¡No debo caer en lo mismo!. Entre muchas situaciones que tendrán un principio y un fin.

La lectura se recomienda a lectores de 14 años hacia delante, no debemos irnos con tabúes subsecuentes y dejemos que Secretos Distantes florezca y nos transporte a un tiempo que alguno de ustedes deseo vivir hace tiempo. Y al fin el círculo que Terry y Candy abrieron sea cerrado por Ian y Victoria.

_La Autora_

_Lita Kino Wellington Borman Black. _


	2. Chapter 1

Secretos Distantes

**Secretos Distantes**

_**By: Lita Kino Wellington Borman Black**_

**Capítulo 1**

**La Familia Andley**

**"Aunque una rosa se marchite, nuevos retoños florecen"**

La Mansión Andley en Lakewood resguardada por árboles centenarios y gran variedad de rosas de diferentes matices, se mantiene firme tal como había sido prevista el día de su construcción. Testigo silencioso de una familia de renombre los Andley.

Es una mañana de Julio de 1939, se escucha en la mansión el ir y venir de la servidumbre tanto en la casa como en el jardín.

Una dama rubia se acerca a la baranda de la terraza para observar aquella mañana que le era muy especial, un joven de unos 18 años la sigue sigilosamente.

¡Buenos Días, Mamá! - grito el joven.

Leonard buenos días - mientras una sonrisa entre alegría y disgusto se tornaba en el rostro de aquella mujer - cuantas veces te he dicho que no me sorprendas así, no quieres que vea crecer a mis nietos, pero tú estas aferrado a asustarme en cualquier lado.

Lo siento no volverá a ocurrir - el joven se sentó en una silla que se encontraba en el lugar - Mamá hoy regresa Victoria de Europa.

Así es hijo, no olvides que también regresan tus primas Samantha, Gloria y Beatrice Harker.

Como olvidar a mis primas y a Beatrice - una mirada soñadora se dibujo en el rostro del joven después de escuchar el nombre de Beatrice la cual trató de ocultar pero el ojo de una madre nunca se equivoca.

Leonard, ¿Por qué no fuiste con tu hermano y tu primo a la estación?.

Stear tiene una sorpresa y me pidió que le ayudará.

Ahora que tendrá en mente tu primo, la última vez casi quema la biblioteca con su último invento.

Mientras la platica entre madre e hijo se desenvolvía entre pequeñas risas un hombre se acercaba a ellos.

Buenos días a todos.

Buenos días Albert, pensé que estarías en la oficina.

Buenos días papá.

Iré más tarde, Anthony me dijo que estarían aquí a las 10:00 a.m.

Ya veo porque tanto alboroto, deseo tanto ver a mi hija.

Yo también - acto seguido abrazó a la dama rubia.

Creo que mejor me retiro, regresaré más tarde cuando ellas estén aquí - dijo el joven, no recibió respuesta alguna, mientras salía de la terraza observo aquella escena de sus padres y admiraba cada día el gran amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Todo esta listo para esta noche - dijo la dama aun abrazada con su esposo.

Candy me has hecho tan feliz todos estos años.

Tu también Albert, siempre has sido muy generoso conmigo y un gran padre - Acto seguido Albert bajo su rostro para besar los labios de su esposa pero el beso fue interrumpido por Mary la ama de llaves.

Disculpen mi intromisión, pero los esperan los Sres. Cornwell y Harker en la sala.

Enseguida vamos, gracias - fue su respuesta al unísono riéndose como dos jóvenes adolescentes por aquella coincidencia.

Una gran multitud observa la llegada del tren proveniente de New York, principalmente dos jóvenes que se acercaban a los vagones de primera clase. Mientras esperaban con impaciencia, una joven rubia de ojos verde azul se abría paso entre la gente llevaba consigo un abrigo negro y un pequeño bolso.

Anthony, estoy aquí, he regresado.

Victoria, Victoria - el joven se acercaba a ella rápidamente para abrazarla en el acto.

Me alegra volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo- dijo la joven.

No fue mucho tiempo hermana, nos vimos en Enero en la villa de Escocia.

Pero para mí fue mucho tiempo - una lágrima brotó en el rostro de la rubia.

No llores, que mis papás no les gustarían verte así, pero cuéntame que pasa con las demás.

Enseguida vienen - después del abrazo un joven se acercaba a ellos.

Hola Victoria, no hay un abrazo para mí.

Claro que sí Jonathan..

Nunca se percataron de la presencia de tres señoritas que se acercaban a ellos y admiraban la escena de los abrazos, solo que en cierto momento.

Jonathan, siempre te olvidas de mí, solo vez a Vicky y te olvidas de que existo- mostrando síntoma de molestia.

Que cosas dices Samantha claro que me agrada verte, pero dime como estuvo el viaje.

Bien, pero no vas a saludar a Gloria y Beatrice.

Por supuesto, ¡Oh no! la maldad hecha mujer como está mi adorada prima Gloria- se acerca a ella para besar su mejilla

Jonathan porque me dices así sabes que los quiero mucho y no le haría ningún mal a nadie.

Solo estaba ensayando para cuando veamos a tu madre en la recepción de esta noche y actúes como ella piensas que eres.

Creo que no soy bienvenida con los hermanos salgo sobrando verdad - dijo la tercera joven.

Claro que no Beatrice, luces muy hermosa- dijo Anthony quien se acercaba al grupo junto con Victoria.

Gracias por el cumplido - la joven se sonroja ante aquellas palabras.

Falta Louis donde se encuentra - preguntó Anthony.

Se quedó en New York para arreglar unos pendientes de mi papá en el Hospital St. Paul, antes de venir a Chicago, llegara en la noche - dijo Beatrice.

Ya veo es mejor que nos vayamos, nos esperan en casa de mis tíos y quedamos de llegar a las 10:00 A.M. Más tarde mandaré por el resto del equipaje - dijo Jonathan.

Mientras el grupo de jóvenes salía de la estación, un joven de ojos azules bajaba de uno de los vagones, posteriormente deja aun lado de él una maleta, mirando desenfadadamente él anden esperando la llegada de alguien, no espero mucho cuando otro joven se le unía.

Bienvenido a Chicago Ian.

Gracias Jack.

Tu que deseas cambiar de ciudad, y yo que deseo dejar Chicago e ir a New York para vivir la buena vida, como es el destino.

Si el destino, vaya, vaya esta es la ciudad donde vive esa mujer. Mamá si estuvieras conmigo - se dijo para sí el joven.

Sabes Ian, el Sr. Robinson me pidió que me acompañaras a la Mansión de la Familia Andley en Lakewood, para realizar una entrevista a la Srita. Andley, harán una recepción en su honor después de cuatro años de permanecer en Europa y es muy hermosa la joven, mira - Jack saca de su saco una fotografía de la futura entrevistada y se la entregó a Ian.

Que bien, a que hora es la dichosa recepción - Ian admiro la fotografía con desenfado.

¡Té estas volviendo loco!. ¡Qué té pasa!. Es una de las jóvenes más hermosa de Chicago y no dices nada, ¿Quien te entiende Ian?. Te llevaré al departamento que compraste, solo falta comprar algunos muebles y quedará listo.

Si es mejor - fue la respuesta de Ian quien tomó de nueva cuenta su maleta y al dirigirse con Jack hacia las afueras de la estación, un sin fin de pensamientos revoloteaban por su mente. Tu serás la siguiente Srita. Victoria Andley pagaran muy caro por la amarga infancia que tuve y por la muerte de mi madre. Sra. Andley usted siempre estará en la memoria de mi padre por su culpa mi mamá nunca fue feliz, nunca recibió ninguna palabra amorosa de él, solo tuvo indiferencia, yo fui su único refugio y hoy que no esta ella conmigo mi odio hacia usted a crecido con mas fuerza, malditos sean Terrence Grandchester y Candy White Andley.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para llegar a la Mansión de Lakewood, Victoria recordaba sus vivencias de la niñez en el lago Michigan, siempre fue una niña vivaz y sin ningún perjuicio social que la amedrentara, siempre supo de la niñez tan triste que vivió Candy White su madre, de la muerte de su tío Anthony Brower y Stear Cornwell, como era una joven de espíritu noble y un corazón muy bondadoso siempre ha sido la prima consentida, todos admiraban el gran parecido con su madre cabello rubio rizado que le llegaba a media espalda, unos ojos verde azul, una sonrisa conquistadora.

Siempre fue una niña muy suspicaz y si algo la inquietaba no lo dejaba en paz hasta hacerlo, solo que en cierta ocasión cuando ella tenía diez años entró sin permiso a la habitación de sus padres a buscar un abanico que le gustaba mucho, primeramente se dirigió al closet en aquel lugar se topo con una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la cual dejo nuevamente en su lugar y seguir con su búsqueda, pero fue mas su curiosidad que la tomo nuevamente, la abrió lentamente, en esta encontró un libro con la menuda letra de su madre, un pañuelo con las iniciales T.G.G, el medallón de la Familia Andley, una cruz con incrustaciones doradas, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el libro, empezó a leerlo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que leía, solo tomándolo como una lectura más y en la primera página decía:

**Diciembre 03, 1917.**

**Parece que fue ayer,**

**Todo fue tan rápido y doloroso**

**Trate de mirarte a los ojos,**

**Fui una cobarde al no hacerlo.**

**Hoy que empiezo este diario,**

**me pesa la pluma, **

**siento un sin fin de nostalgias**

**Alegres.**

**Aquel verano en Escocia,**

**La fiesta Blanca **

**El festival de Mayo**

**Hoy que empiezo este diario**

**me siento tan triste **

**que cada palabra será, un**

**recordatorio de nuestra **

**Separación Definitiva.**

**Será una gran victoria olvidarte**

**El único beso que tuve tuyo**

**estará en lo mas profundo de mí**

**Corazón.**

**Escucho que tocan a la puerta**

**Debo dejar de escribir.**

**Hoy jurare amor eterno**

**A mi futuro compañero.**

**Si alguna vez desee formar**

**un hogar contigo, hoy será**

**con alguien quien siempre**

**me ha brindado su amor**

**desinteresadamente y sé que**

**Tú lo aceptas.**

**Él esperara a que yo lo ame,**

**si alguna vez nos llegamos**

**a encontrar, saludémonos como**

**Dos viejos amigos.**

**Quiero llegar a vieja**

**Y ver crecer a mis nietos.**

**Solo diré tres palabras que**

**Deseo gritar a los cuatro vientos.**

**Perdóname Dios por tener estos**

**pensamientos antes de llegar**

**al altar pero si no lo hago**

**tendré remordimientos mas **

**Adelante. **

**Sabes bien que las digo con**

**el corazón en la mano y estas**

**quedaran impresas en estas **

**Paginas.**

**Ni mi esposo...**

En ese momento Victoria tiro el libro ya que, escucho que gritaban su nombre al girarse descubrió a su madre parada en el marco de la puerta esperaba que la retaran por tomar cosas sin permiso, pero todo lo contrario Candy se acerco hacia ella acaricio su cabeza y posteriormente recogió el libro el cual guardo nuevamente en la caja negra de terciopelo y con palabras dulces le dijo:

Hija, algún día sabrás cosas que no te he dicho de mi vida, pero de eso falta mucho, espero que algún día me perdones por lo escrito en él, ahora ve a jugar con tus primos, te quiero mucho mi Victoria- la niña solo asintió con la cabeza, salió de la habitación, ignorando que su madre lloraba por aquel descubrimiento.

Hemos llegado a Lakewood fueron las palabras de Beatrice y Gloria que hicieron regresar a Victoria a la realidad.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Andley una agradable charla se suscitaba entre tres importantes familias de Chicago y sus alrededores.

Como te decía dentro de unos dos meses Jonathan y Anthony irán a México para terminar de arreglar los asuntos relacionados con los banqueros mexicanos y así podamos continuar con nuestros negocios tanto en Estados Unidos como en México- fue la respuesta de Archibald Cornwell.

Si además el mes entrante se gradúan de la Universidad de Harvard- contesto Albert Andley mientras se servía una taza de té.

Me entere de buena fuente que son unos excelentes estudiantes aunque sean muy jóvenes tienen un futuro muy prometedor. Anthony como abogado y Jonathan como respetable financiero- contesto el Dr. Arthur Harker esposo de Patricia O'Brien y padre de Louis y Beatrice.

Si, quien iba a decir que aquellos niños inquietos terminarían siendo unos futuros hombres de negocios. En ese instante Candy entraba en la biblioteca junto con Annie y Patty- Además Louis y Beatrice son jóvenes de admirar pronto Louis se graduara en medicina y en la última carta que Victoria me envió me dijo que Beatrice también deseaba estudiar medicina.

Es una gran sorpresa para nosotros y así podrán ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, la medicina la llevan en la sangre, tu que opinas Arthur.

Tienes razón Patricia lo llevan en la sangre.

Mientras continuaban con aquella charla un auto Mercedes Benz entraba a la vasta residencia un gran jubilo se escuchaba en él. Al quedar en la puerta principal, Jeremy el mayordomo de la familia Andley abría la portezuela de aquel auto y cuatro jóvenes bajaban de este.

Hola Jeremy donde se encuentra mis padres- pregunto Victoria muy emocionada.

Buenos Días señorita sus padres se encuentran en la...

Victoria no dejó que aquel buen hombre terminara con la frase porque empezó a correr con dirección a la biblioteca. Al llegar abrió la puerta bruscamente y todos los presentes se asustaron por tal escándalo.

Mamá, papá he regresado, que alegría de verlos- Victoria se arrojó a los brazos de su madre.

Victoria hija me alegró de verte - Candy lloró de felicidad al ver a su hija de regresó, fueron cuatro años de no estar juntas que parecieron una eternidad sólo la veía en verano en la Villa de Escocia, pero ahora que la tenía de regreso no pensaba dejarla ir nuevamente.

Disculpe señorita que modales son esos de entrar sin permiso, no aprendió modales en el Real Colegio San Pablo- una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Albert mientras abría sus brazos para recibir a su pequeño tesoro.

Hola papá.

Y donde están los demás Victoria- preguntó Annie quien se encontraba tomando té junto a la ventana.

Buenos Días tía Annie enseguida vienen solo que baje muy rápido del auto y vine de inmediato con ustedes.

Nunca cambiaras en lo absoluto, me recuerdas a una joven pecosa que nunca respetaba ninguna regla de etiqueta.

Archie

Hay perdón Candy, no fue mi intención.

No te preocupes, parece que regresamos a nuestros años de estudiantes y me embromabas por cualquier cosa.

Mary la ama de llaves entro a la biblioteca informando que habían llegado las señoritas del viaje, tanto Victoria como los tres matrimonios se dirigieron hacia un gran salón en donde esperaban, esos momentos fueron de gran alegría para todos los presentes. Solo que Gloria Vanderbilt se encontraba algo triste.

Que tienes hija, te sientes mal.

No tengo nada tío Albert solo que no me explicó porque James no fue por mí a la estación deseo ver a mis padres.

Lo que sucede Gloria es que ayer tuvo un pequeño percance con uno de los hijos de Jason Milligan y...

Anthony - contesto Candy algo ofuscada lo único que no quería era que Gloria se preocupará mas de la cuenta por su hermano.

Gloria, no es nada de cuidado, pero vendrá a la recepción de la noche, además tu papá nos pidió que te quedaras con nosotros un par de días mientras regresa tu mamá de Boston.

No se preocupe tía agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, sé que Elisa Leegan mi madre se encuentra muy ocupada, pero bueno estaré muy a gusto con ustedes aquí.

Bueno basta de charla y mejor pasemos al comedor que solo estábamos esperándolas para almorzar.

¡Qué bien!. Me muero de hambre, la comida del tren no es tan exquisita como la preparada en casa- contesto algo divertida Victoria, mientras se dirigía sola al comedor, todos rieron por la ocurrencia de la joven, momentos después todos se encontraban almorzando amenamente.

Victoria observó un periódico que se encontraba cerca de ella y empezó a leer la sección de espectáculos, en eso grito de felicidad.

Ahora que te sucede hermana porque gritas así.

Anthony vendrá a Chicago el hombre que te comente.

Cual hombre, explícate.

El hombre que conocí en Escocia en Enero cerca del lago y es un gran empresario de teatro y...

Ve al grano.

El Sr. Terrence G. Grandchester. Mamá, papá quiero que lo conozcan es un hombre muy ameno y además muy guapo.

Aunque los años habían pasado, algunas heridas no habían cerrado por completo y esa fue una que Candy aun tenía abierta, Albert al ver el rostro de su esposa tomo su mano para darle valor y afrontar la situación que pronto vendría, habían pasado 19 años desde última vez que Terry y Candy se encontraron. Y solo quedaron como dos viejos amigos.

Claro que sí Victoria nos agradaría conocer al Sr. Terrence Grandchester - Albert mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas aprobando aquella reunión.

Gracias, papá - contesto Victoria muy animada.

Una gran multitud se encontraba en la estación de Chicago principalmente periodistas de los diarios más importantes del área esperaban el arribo de un tren proveniente de la Ciudad de New York no fue mucho la espera, se escucho el silbato de la locomotora.

Todos los presentes se atiborraron en él anden, muchos reflectores, cámaras. Cuando el tren quedo estacionado poco a poco los pasajeros fueron bajando, pero a la persona a quien esperaban no bajaba, muchos periodistas se empezaban a retirar pero uno de los impacientes escucho que pronto bajaría tan esperado personaje. Y así fue un hombre alto, elegantemente vestido, con un abrigo en mano bajaba la escalinata del tren y empezaron a llover infinidad de preguntas.

Es una alegría tenerlo de regreso Sr. Grandchester, cuando tiempo estará en la ciudad.

¿Qué obran presentaran próximamente?

Terrence Grandchester aún no respondía a ninguna pregunta, su mente divagaba y muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Parece que si el tiempo retrocediera y volviera hacer aquel joven, promesa del teatro que llegó a la Ciudad de Chicago a presentar la obra del Rey Lear de William Shakespeare, pero ahora era un importante empresario, aunque los años no pasan en vano él seguía igual de atractivo y arrogante si alguna vez las admiradoras que aquellos tiempos lo seguían a cualquier lado, ahora eran las hijas de estas que deseaban tener alguna pequeña aventura con aquel apuesto caballero.

Candy me gustaría volver a verte, no te he olvidado aunque solo hemos quedado como dos viejos amigos. Victoria tan idéntica a tu madre, la mujer que he amado todos estos años. Espero que nunca te enteres de lo que siento por ella ya que, tu amistad es lo único que tendré pequeña.

**Continuara . . .**


	3. Chapter 2

**Secretos Distantes**

**_By: Lita Kino Wellington Borman Black._**

**Capitulo 2**

**Como dos gotas de agua.**

**_"Los recuerdos que significan: vida, agonía, soledad, tristeza, alegría, ausencia en fin hay muchos significados"._**

Pasaba de medio día y todos los jóvenes, estaban preocupados por la ausencia de Leonard y Stear, prometieron estar cuando las recién llegadas estuvieran en casa, pero no daban señales de vida. Mientras estaban en la terraza observando el vasto jardín un pequeño avión se poso en las manos de Victoria, este llevaba consigo una carta, la joven empezó a leer en voz alta.

_**Hola a todas:**_

_**Bienvenidas de nueva cuenta a América, espero que su viaje haya estado de maravilla.**_

_**Como vez este es uno de mis mejores inventos, el cual tiene ya seis meses conmigo. Disculpen a Leonard y a mí por no haberlas recibido, pero tenemos una sorpresa.**_

_**Vayan al lago Michigan, ahí las estaremos esperando. No vayan en auto, prefiero que vayan a caballo, la vista será muy agradable.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Stear Cornwell**_

Vaya, vaya, Stear nunca cambiará, siempre con sus locuras, ahora que tendrá entre manos- dijo Gloria mientras soltaba la pequeña cinta que sostenía su cabello rojizo.

¿Que insinúas Gloria, que mi hermano le falta un o tornillo o que?- fue a la defensiva Jonathan.

Ya vamos a empezar de nuevo, solo lo digo por cariño- haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Gloria no pongas esa cara, sabes que eres mi prima consentida- Jonathan se acercó a la joven para levantarla en los aires y girar con ella.

Jonathan, me vas a tirar, bájame, bájame- entre pequeñas carcajadas.

Esta bien tú ganas- bajándola lentamente- vamos ya, ahora no tengo idea de lo que tenga en manos Stear.

Si tienes razón es mejor ir a cambiarnos con algo más cómodo, como estará Amanecer la ultima vez que la vi fue en la villa de Escocia hace dos años ya debe de estar muy grande- Victoria recordó el día que le obsequiaron a Amanecer una yegua blanca este fue un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Albert su padre.

Beatrice estas muy callada que te sucede- pregunto Samantha algo extrañada.

No, no es nada solo que me duele un poco la cabeza, pero es algo pasajero en un momento los alcanzo no se preocupen.

Si me permites Beatrice te puedo esperar y así podemos ir juntos a las caballerizas- dijo Anthony quien hasta ese momento se encontraba al margen de la platica y decidió hablar.

Sí gracias.

Asunto arreglado, los esperamos en las caballerizas no tarden- dijo Gloria.

Mientras Victoria, Samantha, Gloria y Jonathan dejaban la terraza, un ambiente de paz reino en aquel lugar, Beatrice se encontraba algo pensativa como ausente, mirando aquel jardín y recordando el día en que Leonard le pidió ser su novia y le regalo un ramo de rosas Dulce Candy. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y la joven rompió el silencio.

Anthony, vamos, tengo muchos deseos de ver a Leonard- Beatrice tomo la mano del joven y una pequeña chispa eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que ella sentía aquella sensación de tranquilidad y más si era con él. Por su parte Anthony sentía lo mismo, pero sabia que tenía que reprimir aquel amor que sentía por ella.

Si tienes razón, como dijo Gloria me pregunto que tendrán entre manos esos dos.

Al momento que los jóvenes se acercaban a la salida de la terraza, Beatrice tropezó con una pequeña maceta, esta se rompió en miles de fragmentos, provocando que ella resbalara, pero gracias a la ayuda de Anthony quien la tomó por la cintura a tiempo no cayó al piso. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban abrazados, Beatrice descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, poco a poco levanto la vista para agradecerle aquel gesto de su parte, pero se topo con una mirada que no era la misma (la de un amigo) veía que esos ojos azules brillaban con una luz desconocida para ella. Lo único que hizo la joven fue entrecerrar sus ojos cafés y disfrutar el beso que el joven rubio posó en sus labios.

Aquel momento fue mágico para ambos, ese beso significaba mucho, Beatrice rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Anthony y lo atrajo mas hacia ella. Leonard y Beatrice eran novios desde niños, nunca habían llegado mas lejos tan solo un beso en la mejilla.

Después del beso ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, Beatrice no pudo hablar en ese momento, opto por retirarse lo más rápido posible, Anthony no la detuvo solo la observo salir.

No debí hacerlo, perdóname, mi deber es guardar el gran amor que te tengo para no perjudicar a terceras personas, me deje llevar por este momento mágico- Anthony hablaba en un tono que para él era solo audible, nunca se percato que alguien observo la escena de minutos antes y con paso lento se acercaba a él.

Anthony.

Mamá, pense que estaba con Tía Annie y la Sra. Patty- giro su cuerpo para estar de frente y poder hablar con ella.

Bueno si, solo que estábamos pensado si podías llevarnos al centro de la ciudad a comprar algunos obsequios para tus primas y tu hermana, pero… - la dama no terminó de hablar y Anthony se percató de ello.

Mamá que tienes- un minuto de silencio- ya veo observaste lo de hace un momento, me siento como el más ruin de los patanes que existen sobre la faz de la tierra.

Hijo mío, solo te diré no destruyas tu felicidad, has lo que te dicte tu corazón, se desde hace mucho tiempo que amas a Beatrice, Leonard también la ama pero ella tendrá la última palabra. Ven acompáñame.

Pero mamá a donde vamos- pregunto un poco intrigado Anthony.

Tu, solo sígueme y no hagas preguntas.

Llegaron a la habitación de ella cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Candy abrió su closet y de este sustrajo una pequeña caja negra. Nuevamente se acerco a su hijo quien se encontraba junto a un gran ventanal y vio salir a Beatrice con ropa cómoda para montar.

Toma ábrela- el joven obedeció y observo el contenido de la misma (un pañuelo, un medallón de la familia, un crucifijo y un pequeño libro) Anthony tomo por inercia el libro y abrió una pagina cualquiera y se percato que era la letra de su madre.

A que se debe todo esto mamá.

No puedo decirte nada en concreto, solo recuerda mis palabras "no arruines tu felicidad". Te pido que este diario lo leas a tu llegada a Boston, algo me dice que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda muy pronto y varios acontecimientos tanto buenos como malos están a punto de suceder. Serán ideas mías, solo hazme caso.

Tú ganas, aunque tengo muchas dudas.

Deja que el tiempo y el destino las deje salir no te preocupes. Una cosa mas hijo guardare tu secreto y te pido que cuando leas este libro me perdones por lo escrito, una vez fui joven y como tal cometí muchos errores, aunque todos decían lo contrario que era el alma de esta casa.

No soy dios para juzgarte mamá, tu siempre has sido buena con nosotros y con papá.

Gracias, bien es mejor que vayas con los demás que deben estar impacientes por tu tardanza.

Tengo una idea.

Si dime.

¿Porqué no nos acompañas, hace mucho que no lo haces?

No gracias, ustedes son jóvenes y yo...

Excusas innecesarias, no las voy a tomar en cuenta, hablas como viejita y aun eres muy joven, lo creería de la Tía Abuela Elroy, solo que ella ya no esta con nosotros, por lo tanto Sra. Candy White Andley pasare por usted en 10 minutos para ir a las caballerizas.

Como usted diga Anthony Robert William Andley- una sonora carcajada iluminó el rostro de la dama.

Albert y Candice White Andley han llevado por el buen camino la educación de sus hijos como futuros herederos de la fortuna de los Andley ellos se encontraban realizando sus estudios en la Universidad de Harvard en Boston.

Anthony Robert William Andley a sus 21 años tiene un futuro brillante como abogado de la familia, pronto se graduará y desea unir sus conocimientos con los de su padre para llevar por buen camino la solvencia de la familia, ya que, la crisis del 29 perjudicó a muchas familias de abolengo en los Estados Unidos y los Andley también sufrieron las consecuencias de haber perdido algunos negocios pero gracias a la ayuda de Anthony hace dos años recuperaron aquellas propiedades, estas le fueron robadas de mala fe y los implicados ahora cumplen una larga condena en la cárcel. Todos se sorprendieron de su gran astucia, tanto Albert y su tío Archibald Cornwell estuvieron indagando la situación todo fue un

misterio, pero gracias a su intervención aquellas empresas regresaron con sus dueños legítimos. A por cierto es muy atractivo el joven sus ojos azules son una luz luminosa, rubio, alto (1.85), su gallardía es la pasión de muchas señoritas de su edad todo un caballero, muchas deseaban entablar una relación sentimental con él pero, solo las considera como unas buenas amigas. Le gusta mucho la equitación, el béisbol su debilidad.

Candice Victoria Andley que diremos de esta pequeña joven bueno a sus 19 años es una señorita muy bien educada, ha regresado de Londres donde estuvo estudiando por cuatro años en el "Real Colegio San Pablo". Ahora desea estudiar enfermería como lo hizo su madre la Sra. Candy White Andley (ahora directora del Hospital Stear Cornwell), le gusta mucho la equitación y el tenis, además toca el piano que es su gran pasión, pero tiene una mala costumbre esta señorita como hija de nuestra querida amiga Candy tiene la costumbre de subirse a los árboles, pero esperemos que dentro de poco estas pequeñas ocurrencias se le quiten. De niña era una gran calamidad, fue la adoración de la Tía Abuela Elroy (antes de su muerte en 1933), todos admiraban el gran parecido que tiene con su madre, como dos gotas de agua su cabello realmente rizado y rubio, su piel como el alabastro pero a diferencia de Candy sus ojos son de color verde azul.

Leonard Steven Andley, pronto ingresará a Harvard, él desea estudiar Ingeniería cuenta con 18 años de edad, inquieto y rebelde por naturaleza, él es alto (1.77), rubio, sus ojos son verdes esmeralda como los de su madre, esta perdidamente enamorado de Beatrice Harker (hija de Patricia O'Brien y el Dr. Arthur Harker), también es un excelente jinete como su hermanos, además es un buen esgrimista y practica golf que es su deporte favorito.

La situación de los Cornwell en su época de noviazgo fue un tanto difícil, Archibald Cornwell aun se encontraba enamorado de Candy, aunque Annie no decía nada ante tal situación su amor a él era lo sumamente inmenso para esperar y no fue mucho tiempo Candy y Albert anunciaron su compromiso formalmente ante la sociedad de Chicago, Archie en tal situación admitió su derrota y medito todo lo sucedido desde que conoció a Candy, siempre lo considerara como uno de sus mejores amigos y descubrió en Annie sus grandes cualidades y todo se resolvió en una boda doble el 03 de Diciembre de 1917. Del matrimonio de los Cornwell nacieron tres hijos.

Jonathan Cornwell como su primo Anthony se encontraba a punto de graduarse de Harvard pero la situación era en Economía y Finanzas los dos primos eran desde niños muy unidos y ahora que llegaron a la edad adulta lo eran mucho mas, los dos jóvenes eran la manzana de la discordia para toda joven soltera, el hombre ideal (atractivo, provenientes de una de las mejores familias de los Estados Unidos) que más podían esperar. Es una persona muy extrovertida ante la sociedad puede ser una persona muy distante y fría pero en el ámbito familiar es uno de los mejores seres humanos, no se cansa de bromear a su prima Gloria Vanderbilt (hija de Elisa Leegan y Edward Vanderbilt), su deporte favorito es la equitación y esgrima. Jonathan heredo la elegancia y gallardía de su padre, sus ojos color miel es un regalo para la vista de cualquier señorita casa fortunas, de Annie su madre heredo una sonrisa soñadora y un cabello realmente negro.

Samantha Cornwell es una joven muy alegre y vivaracha solo que en ocasiones es un poco reservada como lo era su madre de joven, su forma elegante de vestir de acuerdo a la moda de aquellos años, su cabello castaño claro y unos ojos azules que cualquiera mataría por una mirada suya. Y a sus 19 años ha tenido infinidad de pretendientes los cuales ha rechazado ya que, aun no se encuentra preparada para el matrimonio también estuvo estudiando en Inglaterra y su gran sueño es ser una gran escritora.

Stear Cornwell toda una calamidad si Stear y Leonard se unían era todo un caos, cuando Annie se encontraba en cinta de Samantha, su salud empeoro un poco los doctores le informaron que en caso de quedar nuevamente embarazada podía ella morir, solo que ella deseaba darle otro hijo a Archie, Annie quedo nuevamente en cinta los primeros meses fueron tranquilos pero al llegar al séptimo mes Annie fue ingresada de urgencia en el hospital, Archie. Cornwell se encontraba sumamente preocupado y recordando a su difunto hermano Stear le pidió en una plegaria que no se llevase a su esposa y a su hijo, el 30 de Junio de 1921 nació un niño al cual llamaron Stear en honor a su hermano fallecido en la primera guerra mundial. Desde niño siempre le encanto inventar cualquier cosa que le viniese a la mente. Creo que mi hermano ha nacido nuevamente y prometo protegerlo hasta el último de mis días fueron los pensamientos de Archie cuando veía a su hijo crecer entre todos sus inventos.

Como Leonard ingresara en Harvard para estudiar Ingeniería Mecánica que es su debilidad, le gusta mucho practicar tenis como su prima Victoria y su hermana Samantha.

Después de la muerte de Stear, Patricia O'Brien dejó Chicago para vivir en Florida donde su familia se había establecido, mantenía correspondencia con Candy y Annie llego el año de 1916, Patricia anunciaba por medio de una de sus cartas que se casaría a mediados de Febrero con el Dr. Arthur Harker amigo de la familia O'Brien, aunque era diez años mayor, su relación se fue dando poco a poco y hasta que el pidió su mano formalmente, de su matrimonio nacieron tres hijos pero solo sobrevivieron dos. Louis y Beatrice de 22 y 17 años respectivamente, el pequeño Simón murió a la edad de dos años de una enfermedad desconocida para ese entonces por lo tanto Louis y Beatrice desean estudiar medicina para así poder ayudar a todo ser humano quien lo necesite. Son excelentes deportistas Louis le gusta mucho el béisbol y Beatrice le gusta mucho el tenis y el baile.

Si Candy, Annie y Patty fueron muy unidas desde el Colegio San Pablo y este les traía buenos recuerdos y a la vez tristes añoranzas, sus hijas no quedaban atrás y la amistad de ellas se fortaleció en el Colegio San Pablo fue una gran novedad que después de 23 años regresaran las descendientes de estas familias, la hermana Margaret que ahora era la rectora del prestigiado colegio casi le da un colapso nervioso al percatarse que tendría como alumnas a las hijas de sus antiguas estudiantes, rememoro todo lo sucedido años atrás, las ocurrencias de Candy White Andley, la sensibilidad de Patricia O'Brien y la ternura de Annie Brighton, lo que mas sobresalió ante tal situación fue que la Srita. Gloria Vanderbilt hija de Elisa Leegan era muy diferente siempre unida a sus primas y esto le agradaba a la hermana Margaret sabía que muy pronto Elisa cambiaría para bien y que su hija era una buena señal aunque el destino es el único sabedor de tal situación, solo faltaba un año para graduarse pero había rumores de una posible guerra por lo tanto Albert, Archie, Arthur y Edward decidieron que sus pequeños capullos regresaran a su patria.

Aunque no todo es color de rosa ahora los Leegan seguían siendo el dolor de cabeza de los Andley y Cornwell.

Hierba mala nunca muere y nos referimos a Elisa Leegan, quien a pesar de los años aún odia a Candy, todos pensaron que cambiaría después de que se casara con el Diplomático Ingles Edward Vanderbilt, fue una boda apresurada pero como era de esperarse majestuosa. De su matrimonio nacieron dos hijos James y Gloria de 21 y 18 años respectivamente.

Que diremos de la oveja negra de la familia James Vanderbilt, era un vividor empedernido, no escatimando costo alguno a sus parrandas, siempre conseguía todo aunque esto significaba quitar de en medio a terceras personas, se encontraba realizando negocios turbios junto con sus primos Charles y Sean Leegan hijos de Neal, y odia a muerte a los hijos modelos de los Andley y Cornwell, su mirada fría y arrogante ninguna mujer se resistía a sus cortejos era todo un play boy a sus 21 años.

Lo único bueno que hacía por así decirlo era que practicaba natación, alto y piel algo bronceada por las horas pasadas en la piscina, si veía alguna joven atractiva no paraba hasta conseguir lo que buscaba y así tener otra presa fácil para su colección personal, sus ojos marrón lo delatan inmediatamente cuando tiene a su próxima víctima en la mira.

Gloria Vanderbilt es muy diferente, adora a su familia, solo que siempre ha sido una niña muy solitaria de Elisa solo ha recibido indiferencia y de su hermano que diremos, su padre el Sr. Edward Vanderbilt la adora siempre la ha guiado por el buen camino y que su corazón no se llene de resentimiento ante nadie, Gloria aparenta ser ante la sociedad una niña caprichosa, altanera como su madre piensa que es, pero cuando esta con sus primos es todo corazón, se lleva de maravilla con su primo Jonathan que siempre la embroma ante cualquier situación, lo único que heredo de su madre fue un cabellera rojiza como el carbón enardecido y de su padre unos ojos grises.

Los Leegan bueno ahora no eran Elisa y Neal tramando planes para dejar en ridículo a Candy y compañía ahora los papeles cambiaron Charles y Sean eran unos jóvenes sobre protegidos ante cualquier cosa, de niños siempre hicieron su santa voluntad y Neal siempre los malcrío ante cualquier situación su madre la Sra. Emma Keller deseaba guiarlos por el buen camino pero ante la indiferencia de Neal mejor prefirió dejar esta situación por la paz, aunque poco a poco Sean siendo el mas chico escuchaba con suma atención los consejos de su madre y poco a poco se ha regenerado, aunque tenga algunos percances con sus primos Leonard y Stear, pero pronto habrá resultados positivos.

Supuestamente Charles se encuentra estudiando en New York Arquitectura pero de esto no sabe ni una pizca de nada, ha engañado a toda la familia durante años, siempre se le encuentra en burdeles y juegos de azar.

Sean desea estudiar Leyes y seguir con el legado de su abuelo, como sus primos ingresara en Harvard.

Victoria y Jonathan se encuentran guiando al grupo con dirección del Lago Michigan para esperar la sorpresa de sus hermanos, pero siendo Victoria más suspicaz siempre era líder del grupo.

En ese momento se escucha que una avioneta se va acercando y de esta arrojan flores para darle la bienvenida a las recién llegadas, mientras los jóvenes observaban tal espectáculo, la avioneta realizaban sus evoluciones acrobáticas, pero no fue mucho el motor de la avioneta empezó a fallar y esta empezó a caer en picada, gracias a la intervención de Stear que pudo maniobrar no termino en desgracia y aterrizó en un claro del bosque todos se dirigieron con gran velocidad al lugar indicado, lo siguiente fue lo mas cómico.

Tanto Stear como Leonard se encontraban bañados en aceite, discutiendo lo sucedido.

Leonard te dije que las flores las arrojara desde tu lugar- dijo Stear revisando el motor de la avioneta.

Mentira tu me dijiste que las colocará en todos los lugares posibles- contesto a la defensiva Leonard.

Pero en que cabeza cabe ponerlas en el motor.

El motor arrojo infinidad de rosas y estas cubrieron el cuerpo aceitoso de ambos jóvenes. Los que observaban la escena reían por la ocurrencia.

Hola hermano que alegría de verte- dijo Victoria.

Hola Vicky, como estuvo tu viaje.

Muy bien, solo que no digo lo mismo ya te viste.- En eso Leonard vio que se encontraba cubierto de aceite y rosas en todo el cuerpo y observo que Stear también una sonora carcajada invadió el lugar.

Tienes razón es mejor regresar, pero donde esta Beatrice.

Viene con Anthony no tardan en llegar- contesto Samantha.

Solo que- dijo Stear pero mirando fijamente a su hermana- Pero Sammy que te hiciste no puedo dejarte sola por cuatro años por que haces cualquier cosa.

Ahora que té pasa a ti- pregunto intrigada Sammy.

Tu hermosa cabellera castaña quedó reducida a esto.

De que te espantas Stear si este es ultimo corte de moda (estilo Greta Garbor), pero tu que entiendes de moda.

Bueno yo no entiendo nada de moda pero sí de los últimos inventos, de hoy en día.

Y como se dice: Cada uno tiene lo suyo.

En eso te doy la razón hermano- dijo Samantha.

Bueno ahora como no tienen modo de transporte como van a regresar- dijo Jonathan.

Tienes razón por que no les prestas tu caballo- contesto Gloria.

No creo que Iñaki quiera que lo monten vez que es muy exigente si con trabajos los únicos que puede montarlo son mí papá y el tío Albert.

Les puedo prestar el mío por mi no hay ningún problema- fue la respuesta al aire de Beatrice nadie se había percatado de su llegada, Leonard no sabía en donde esconderse, Stear al ver la cara de su primo se burlo de él a rienda suelta.

Creo que tu princesa vio en pésimas condiciones a su príncipe, pensándolo bien Beatrice te tomamos la palabra la fiesta empieza alrededor de las 8:00 p.m. y es mejor regresar, solo que tu como vas a volver.

Cuando Beatrice iba a contestar en eso llegaron dos personas mas eran Anthony y Candy.

Buenas tardes muchachos- dijo Candy.

Buenas Tardes tía, es una alegría verla montada en Theodora hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace- dijo Jonathan acercándose a su tía.

¿Por qué están así?. Al parecer les cayó una planta petrolera encima- ya no podía decir ninguna palabra Anthony ya que, la risa pudo mas que su cordura.

Síguete burlando y mejor préstame a Alí, Beatrice nos quiere prestar su caballo para volver y no es correcto que una dama haga esto por nosotros.

La sonrisa que momentos antes iluminó el rostro de Anthony se desvaneció, recordó lo sucedido con Beatrice momentos antes y estaba sumamente apenado, solo unas sabías palabras iluminaron su mente las cuales fueron dichas por su madre. "Has lo que te dicte su corazón".

Candy observo la escena y no dijo nada solo esperaba que su hijo hiciera lo correcto y así fue.

No hay ningún problema- Anthony bajo de Alí y se dirigió al caballo de Beatrice, Leonard y Stear fueron con rumbo a la mansión. Mientras un gran nerviosismo invadía a la Srita. Harker, Candy lo percibió en ese momento y tubo una excelente idea.

Victoria hija me dijeron que mejoraste mucho en la equitación por que no competimos.

No creo que te gane tu siempre serás mejor que yo en la equitación.

Estas segura, veamos si es cierto, Jonathan, Gloria, Samantha ustedes vengan con nosotros. Anthony creo que Topacio tiene falsa una de las herraduras por que no la revisas y nos alcanzan- dijo Candy mientras guiaba la alocada carrera de todos.

Ya estando solos en la espesura del bosque tanto Anthony como Beatrice no se dirigían palabra alguna, nadie quería hablar, hasta que la joven rompió el silencio.

Se encuentra bien Topacio, fue mi culpa no fue mi intención que corriera mas de la cuenta pero quería llegar a tiempo.

No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Bueno Beatrice te ayudo a subir yo iré al lado del caballo para vigilar muy bien su trotar.

Esta bien.- en cuanto se acercaron, nuevamente las sensaciones se encontraron de nueva cuenta, los labios del joven se posaron nuevamente en los de ella, lo único que Beatrice recuerda fue que poco a poco Anthony la recostó en la verde planicie, los besos en los labios no eran suficientes y el joven rubio fue descubriendo cada rincón del cuello de Beatrice, ella respondía con nerviosismo pero fue entregándose a la pasión del momento, aunque unas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y esto evitó a que llegase mas lejos con Anthony.

No, suéltame Anthony- gritó Beatrice mientras se levantaba bruscamente.

No, Beatrice tú debes perdonarme, no sé en lo que pienso pero cuando te veo pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Perdóname a mí, yo soy mala, Leonard me quiere mucho y en su última carta me pidió que pronto formalicemos nuestro compromiso.

Tú no eres mala Beatrice, sabes yo te amo, pero el amor que siento por ti lo debo enclaustrar en lo más profundo de mi corazón, no quiero que Leonard salga lastimado, es mejor que nos vayamos sino se preocuparan por nuestra tardanza.

Si es mejor.

La noche ha llegado al fin y la Mansión Andley se encuentra en todo su esplendor ante tal acontecimiento, la elite de Chicago se ha congregado para recibir de nueva cuenta a las hijas predilectas de tan alta sociedad como todos los periodistas se han congregado ante la llegada del futuro equipo de tenis que representara a la ciudad de Chicago en la competencia por el título nacional. Victoria, Samantha, Gloria y Beatrice han practicado mucho para representar a Chicago en el torneo nacional y tienen muchas esperanzas de tener el título.

Mientras autos lujosos hacen su aparición en el gran jardín de la mansión, la servidumbre guiaba por un gran corredor a los invitados hacía un gran salón iluminado por grandes candelabros, en medio de este se encontraba la pista de baile y una orquesta, si a principios de siglos XX los valses amenizaban las fiestas ahora eran las grandes bandas como Gleen Miller, Ray Anthony, Gleen Gray quienes lo hacían, la situación era mas divertida. Los invitados eran guiados hasta sus mesas mientras la orquesta interpretaba el tema musical de Frenesí.

La gran novedad fue que los periodistas se enteraron de nueva cuenta que Sr. Terrence Grandchester asistiría a tal reunión.

Un lujoso auto de marca Chrysler hace su aparición y una gran lluvia de periodistas y cámaras se atiborraron cerca del auto eran el Sr. Grandchester con uno de sus socios el Sr. Dimitri Malcovich.

Fue mejor no haber venido Terrence sabes que no me gusta mucho presentarme en público- dijo algo irritado el socio de Terrence.

Yo tampoco hubiese venido pero recibí una invitación de parte del Sr. William Albert Andley quien es un viejo amigo mío.

Siendo así no hay ningún problema.

Mientras en el salón se escuchaban las notas de "Reunión de Etiqueta", los recién llegados eran guiados por el gran corredor solo que Terrence descubrió una figura conocida en una de las terrazas se disculpo por un momento.

Candy al fin te vuelvo a encontrar después de 19 años pero ahora vengo en son de paz no te preocupes, no pienso hacerte ningún daño al contrario vengo ayudarte en algo muy delicado- fueron las palabras de Terrence mientras observaba a la dama de la terraza.

Solo que estuvo en un gran error, la persona quien se encontraba en la terraza era Victoria luciendo un vestido color vino no muy largo por supuesto era una excelente bailarina y deseaba bailar al ritmo de la música y un vestido largo no era adecuado para bailar blues y jazz el ritmo musical que estaba inundando todo Estados Unidos en aquella época.

Buenas Noches, Sr. Grandchester, es una alegría verlo nuevamente- Victoria se fue acercando para verlo mas de cerca.

Es un gusto verte de nuevo pequeña, veo que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, té queda mejor esta ropa que el uniforme del Colegio San Pablo- dijo Terry en un tono burlón.

Creo que piensa lo mismo que yo, pero como sabe que es del San Pablo, yo nunca se lo dije.

Lo que pasa que yo estudie en ese Colegio hace muchos años.

Entonces usted conoce a mi familia.

Si así es, conozco a tu mamá y a tus tías aunque a Elisa Leegan no la deseo recordar era muy...

Sé lo que piensa pero ella no ha cambiado mucho, lo único bueno es mi prima Gloria que es lo contrario a ella. ¿Qué le parece si vamos al salón pronto iniciara el baile y me gustaría bailar con usted?

Enseguida estoy contigo me gustaría ver un momento la luz de la luna.

Como usted quiera- Victoria se acercó a Terrence y por un impulso beso una de sus mejillas ante tal atrevimiento la joven salió del lugar rápidamente.

Son como dos gotas de agua, debo protegerte pequeña, tu belleza y sencillez son inconfundibles, Victoria eres un capullo de rosa que pronto abrirá y mostrara su infinita belleza.

Mientras Terrence tocaba la mejilla que Victoria le había besado unos ojos curiosos observaron la escena de momentos antes y lo miraban con cierta rabia y rencor.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 3

**Secretos Distantes**

_**By: Lita Kino WellingtonBorman Black**_

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Amor, Odio y Rencor_**

"**Te odio", es una palabra triste, "Te amo" es una palabra llena de esperanza y "Rencor", cada uno le puede dar su significado propio.**

Victoria, salió rápidamente de la terraza con dirección al área de la fiesta, se sentía apenada por tal atrevimiento de su parte. Aunque para Terrence Grandchester no le desagradó nada la situación.

Él por su parte observaba el vasto jardín de la Mansión Andley, el aroma a rosas era demasiado agradable para sus cinco sentidos.

Buenas Noches, Sr. Grandchester, ahora que papel va representar o más bien que obra representará- dijo un joven de mirada penetrante y orgullo innato quien se acercó a él sigilosamente- ¿Qué le parece estos dos títulos?. "La reconquista de mi antigua amante o "Una joven en mi piel".

Ian ¿qué haces aquí?- Terrence lo observó fríamente.

Me sorprende de usted Sr. Grandchester, se le hayan acabado las ideas tan de repente, siempre tan audaz y seguro de sí mismo, inventando cualquier excusa. Pues bien le diré, no vine a divertirme, vine por cuestión de trabajo si eso lo tranquiliza, me repugna estar en la casa de su amante, el marido engañado y la hija amable- un rencor inundaba él rostro de Ian al igual que el alma.

Eso es todo lo que vienes a decirme hijo, yo también vine por cuestión de trabajo y además para divertirme un rato, después de estar soportando a tu abuela con sus desplantes de dama de alta sociedad a la cual ni llega al diez de 100 puntos- respondiendo la estocada del joven.

No permito que insultes de esa manera a mi abuela Mary, ella es madre de Susana la que fue tu esposa. Después de esta charla tan amena, encontré el título perfecto para su nueva obra de teatro "Mis dos Amantes".

Mide tus palabras no voy a permitir que les hagas daño a ellas- Terrence se acercó a su hijo, para tomarlo de la solapa del traje y contestarle en tono determinante- Hijo, no fui un buen padre, nunca ame a tu madre, toda mi vida fue vacía sin una luz que me guiará por este camino de falsos sentimientos. Si hubiese conocido antes a Susana, la situación podría haber sido diferente, pero antes de ella existió y existirá otra mujer que es mi dulce recuerdo- Terrence soltó la solapa bruscamente, girando sobre sus talones con dirección a la entrada de la terraza y salir de aquel ambiente tenso.

Eso lo veremos- se dijo Ian, mientras se arreglaba la solapa del traje, se disponía a salir de la terraza pero tropezó bruscamente con una joven.

Disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención, se siente bien.

Ja, ja, ja, ja- respondió la joven Ian quedó pensativo- ha pasado el tiempo y no me recuerdas amor- levantando el rostro la joven.

Milena, imaginaba que estarías en Rusia.

Cambie de opinión, no puedo dejarte, siempre estoy pensando en ti- acercándose a él- después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, como olvidarlo, te necesito tanto.

No digas estupideces Milena.

Ahora crees que mis sentimientos hacia ti son: simplezas o estupideces, pues estas muy equivocado querido Ian- gritando eufórica.

Baja la voz, ven acá- llevándola hacia la terraza- Milena yo también te amo- besando la mejilla de la joven para tranquilizarla- disculpa por haber dicho esas palabras, tuve una discusión con mi padre hace un momento.

Y yo fui la que paga los platos rotos- haciendo un puchero de niña caprichosa.

No preciosa- acercándose a la joven y besando sus labios apasionadamente.

Ian te necesito tanto, nunca me dejes- respondió la joven después del beso.

Toma esta es una copia de las llaves de mi departamento y la dirección, ahora debo irme a trabajar, te espero- se despidió de ella, besando su nariz como si de una mariposa se tratará.

En el área de la fiesta.

Victoria, donde estabas, la presentación será en quince minutos- dijo Samantha.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero encontré aun conocido y...

No se hable más solo esperamos a que llegué mi tío Albert- mientras hablaba Samantha, un joven se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura con mucha confianza.

Buenas Noches Sammy, té queda muy bien este corte de cabello, té vez diferente.

Louis- Samantha giró para verlo de frente, para luego abrazarlo y posar un beso en la mejilla izquierda del joven.

Hola a todos, se preguntarán que esta sucediendo por que tanta familiaridad, bueno se los diremos- besando la mano de Samantha- Sammy es mi novia.

Y como había de esperarse las preguntas sobresalieron: ¿Cuándo?, ¿A qué hora?, Se lo tenían bien guardado, Soy tu prima y no me dijiste nada, ¿Cuándo es la boda?, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?.

Vamos por partes- dijo Louis- primero, somos novios desde hace dos meses, segunda, Sammy me dio el sí en el festival de mayo del colegio, tercera no queríamos que supieran de nuestra relación hasta el día de hoy y por último referente a una boda próxima vamos a esperar un tiempo mientras Sammy estudia literatura en New York.

Creo que esta noche, esta con muchas sorpresas- Leonard se acercó a Beatrice para tomarle ambas manos- Beatrice pronto ingresare a Harvard y si tú quieres después anunciamos nuestro compromiso formal.

Beatrice Harker, se sentía vulnerable ante aquellas palabras, recordó los besos compartidos con Anthony.

Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de esto Leonard- esa fue la barrera que puso Beatrice en eso momento y un leve rubor inundó sus mejillas.

Sí tienes razón es muy pronto para pensar en eso, es mejor disfrutar esta noche.

Nadie se percató de los cambios de animo de Anthony en los momentos de la conversación de Beatrice y Leonard. Una punzada de celos iluminó su rostro, un segundo después un alivio de paz se volcó en él por la evasiva de Beatrice. Todo paso a segundo término cuando al grupo de jóvenes se unieron dos personas más.

Buenas Noches, adorable familia.

James que alegría es verte, llegaste a tiempo para rescatarme de estos empalagosos- dijo Gloria acercándose a su hermano.

Conmigo no te hagas la mosca muerta, no voy a caer en tu juego- respondió James tomando la muñeca derecha de Gloria bruscamente.

Estas de nuestro lado o en contra prima. Desde hace rato te observamos que estas muy divertida con ellos.

De que me hablas Charles.

Suéltala inmediatamente James- Jonathan soltó un puñetazo a su primo para defender a Gloria.

La música paró de súbito y los invitados observaban la escena desatada por los jóvenes.

Si eres lo suficiente sensato levántate cobarde, ahora no esta mamita para protegerte.

Eso lo veremos maldito estúpido, aún no me conoces- James se levanto rápidamente para propinarle un golpe a Jonathan pero él fue más ágil y evadió el golpe.

La pelea hubiese continuado, pero fue interrumpida.

James, ya estas provocando desmanes tan temprano.

Pero papá.

La verdad no entiendo a que viniste, es mejor que te vayas.

James se encontraba acorralado, todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia él y por ser hijo de Elisa se sintió minimizado y humillado. Por lo tanto se retiro del salón. Acompañado de Charles Leegan. Edward Vanderbilt pidió que la música continuará y el incidente paso a segundo término.

Te encuentras bien hija.

Me duelo un poco mi muñeca, gracias papá por ayudarme- Gloria no pudo más y se refugio en los brazos de su padre en busca de protección.

Hija, tarde o temprano sé darían cuenta de tu juego pero te pido que nunca cambies en tu forma de ser, tú eres una joven de buenos sentimientos.

Gracias papá.

Jonathan- dijo el hombre mayor a su sobrino.

Dígame tío.

Cuando me enseñas clases de boxeo ese derechazo es de Knock Out.

No soy muy afecto al boxeo pero cuando usted guste le enseño para estar en guardia.

Tanto el padre de Gloria y el grupo de jóvenes se rieron por la ocurrencia.

Después del incidente cada nota de Manhattan resonaba en cada rincón del majestuoso salón. La música paro de golpe, provocando que los invitados dirigieran sus miradas hacia el área de la orquesta, en aquel lugar se encontraban los anfitriones.

Buenas Noches damas y caballeros- comenzó hablar el Sr. Andley- les damos las gracias al asistir a esta reunión que con motivo del regreso de mi hija la Srita. Candice Victoria Andley fue conferida, al mismo tiempo doy la bienvenida a mis sobrinas las señoritas Samantha Cornwell, Gloria Vanderbilt y la Srita. Beatrice Harker hija de unos viejos amigos quienes al igual que mi hija estudiaban en un prestigiado colegio en Londres, Inglaterra.

Mi esposa la Sra. Candice White Andley y yo les damos las gracias por su asistencia y esperando que la velada sea de su total agrado.

Se escucharon aplausos de bienvenida y los fotógrafos y periodistas se acercaron para entrevistar a las jóvenes y también para tomar fotografías de los anfitriones de la fiesta.

Principalmente a la Sra. Andley que aunque pasaba ya de los 40 años aún sus ojos reflejaban una jovialidad incomparable, no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de tener alguna entrevista con ella. Y ahora que su hija se encontraba en América no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de también seguir sus pasos, el parecido de ambas, era tan sorprendente como dos gotas de agua.

Mientras intercambiaban palabras los periodistas y las entrevistadas, no muy lejos de ahí se entablaba una conversación entre padre e hija la cual no era nada agradable.

Milena te he dicho miles de veces que no te desaparezcas.

Tu no me das órdenes, además pasado mañana regreso a Florida con mi mamá.

Eres imposible, hija.

Lo mismo opina mi mamá de ti. Además te aviso que te veré mañana, adiós- la joven se retiro de inmediato.

Milena regresa- fue en vano cuando el padre de la joven reaccionó para retenerla.

Terrence no sé que haré con esta niña es imposible lidiar con ella. Es idéntica a Karen

………………..- su mente se encontraba en otro mundo.

Terrence me escuchaste.

Si Dimitri, claro que te escuche, estoy de acuerdo contigo Milena tiene el mismo carácter impulsivo de Karen si lo he de saber yo que trabaje junto con ella en varias obras de teatro y era imposible compaginar si los dos nos encontrábamos en nuestros lapsos de histeria era una bomba. Éramos la pareja explosiva aunque al mismo tiempo la pareja que daría un giro radical en el mundo del teatro.

Eso no lo dudo, sus actuaciones fueron magnificas se dieron a conocer por la obra de Romeo y Julieta, a partir de ese momento sus carreras artísticas subieron en demasía.

Romeo y Julieta- su mente divagó y la melancolía sobrevino.

¿Qué te sucede Terrence?, Parece que estoy hablando con la pared desde hace rato te veo como ausente, como si tu mente se encontrara en otro mundo.

Bueno Dimitri, algún día te contaré muchas cosas que sucedieron en mi juventud de las cuales algunas de ellas se encuentran aquí y las voy a respetar. Y regresando al tema de tu hija insisto que será imposible doblegarla, desde niña le cumpliste todos sus caprichos, aunque debo decirte que es una excelente actriz. En cambio Ian no puede verme ni en pintura hace un rato tuve un altercado con él.

Me lo suponía nunca te perdono el no haber asistido al funeral de tu esposa pero eso fue hace cuatro años.

Siendo un Grandchester su arrogancia y altanería sobresalió más que los sentimientos.

De tal palo tal astilla amigo. Dejemos el asunto por la paz, mejor disfrutemos de la velada, la cual es bastante agradable, creo que el pleito de aquellos jóvenes ánimo a los invitados.

La entrevista a Victoria y sus primas era muy tranquila, amena entre bellas sonrisas y una que otra broma por parte de los periodistas que se familiarizaron con las jóvenes.

Por último señorita Andley que opina de la situación del tenis en nuestro país- fue la pregunta al aire de uno de los periodistas.

Opino que la competitividad del deporte al cual representaré, tendrá un auge favorecedor. Dentro de unas semanas se realizaran las eliminatorias para el campeonato nacional y esperamos que tanto mis primas como yo, hagamos un trabajo que no defraude a nuestro estado.

Una última pregunta señorita Andley antes de retirarse, su inclinación hacia el deporte lo hace por esparcimiento o por que verdaderamente lo siente, yo opino que la primera opción seria la acertada, siendo usted hija de una de las familias de tan alta alcurnia y abolengo, no creó que sus delicadas manos puedan manejar una raqueta de tenis- fue la pregunta de un joven de mirada orgullosa sus pupilas azules resaltaban furia. Los periodistas que se encontraban ahí lo observaban con cierto recelo.

Disculpe señor, cual es su nombre- observando los movimientos del joven.

No veo el caso de decirle mi nombre, de todos modos nunca lo recordará Srita. Andley.

Bueno, señor no veo el caso decirle mi nombre- respondiendo Victoria a la indirecta de su interlocutor- Yo fui educada en un ambiente sin ningún perjuicio social que me amedrentará, práctico tenis para sentirme bien en espíritu y alma lo cual dudo de usted- Victoria dio en el blanco, descubrió que su agresor cambio de semblante- También deseo informarle que practico equitación y me considero una excelente amazona, esta satisfecho.

La verdad no, señorita- regresando a su tono sarcástico.

Ahora que busca, le he dado respuestas claras y concisas- Victoria estaba a punto de darle un bofetón pero Gloria la detuvo.

Me gustaría comprobarlo por mi propia cuenta, si le parece.

Señores hemos respondido a sus preguntas y esperamos que la información proporcionada la manejen como debe ser- Beatrice habló para salvar la situación.

Con su permiso, disfruten la velada- Samantha se llevó a Victoria con dirección a la biblioteca.

Ian no puedo dejarte un momento porque haces de las tuyas.

Pero daremos un trabajo impecable no te parece.

Si se entera el Sr. Robinson la que te espera.

Lo único que hice fue conocer otra faceta de la Srita. Andley y darla a conocer que no es una joven refinada tiene un aire de dama de tercera.

A veces no te entiendo Ian, es mejor retirarnos tenemos un largo trabajo por hacer y entregar esta información para la primera plana de mañana.

Algún día te contaré- dándose una pausa para contestar- esperemos un rato mas aún es muy temprano y la fiesta es muy agradable- mientras en su mente- es mi primer round Victoria pronto sabrás de mí.

Y en la biblioteca:

¡Ayyyyy!- grito Victoria- Ese engreído me las va a pagar, como se atreve a decirme que no soy buena en los deportes.

No te enojes prima- Samantha trataba de tranquilizarla- es un joven aprendiz de periodista y no supo como realizar sus preguntas.

Ya verá, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

Samantha sabía que Victoria no hablaba por hablar siendo una Andley podía reconocer la verdad y la falsedad, podía reír y enojarse. Por eso su tía Elroy la adoraba por que heredero su carácter orgulloso pero tenía mezcla de la bondad de su tía Candice.

Ahora regresemos al área de la fiesta:

Beatrice.

Sí mamá.

Puedes traerme mi chalina que deje en el auto, por favor.

Claro, Gloria me acompañas.

Si, vamos.

Beatrice y Gloria se dirigían hacia el área donde fueron colocados los autos de los invitados. En ese momento pasaban cerca de ellas dos jóvenes.

¿Qué belleza?- dijo uno de ellos.

A quien te refieres.

La joven pelirroja Ian.

Veamos tus actitudes de Don Juan, té apuesto 100 dólares a que no la conquistas en dos semanas Jack.

Eso lo veremos, vas a ver que en menos de una semana será mi novia.

La apuesta quedó en pie Jack siguió a una distancia pertinente a las jóvenes, ellas por su cuenta recogieron la chalina y caminaban con paso pausado mientras hablaban de trivialidades. Para buena suerte del joven moreno había una copa de champagne olvidada en una mesilla colocada en el pasillo, la tomo para hacer más fácil el plan, al pasar junto a ellas derramó con alevosía y ventaja el contenido de la copa en el vestido de Gloria.

Idiota, mire lo que hizo- contestó Gloria mientras tomaba su vestido en un vaivén tratando de secarlo.

Disculpe señorita, como puedo remediarlo.

Lárguese de mi vista- Gloria se marchó apresuradamente junto con Beatrice.

Malo, malo, muy malo amigo, fue una táctica deficiente- Ian se acercó a su amigo riendo por lo sucedido.

Todavía, no cantes victoria, yo seré el ganador.

Espera Jack no te he dicho algunos pormenores- el joven rubio quedo con la palabra en la boca, Jack siguió a las jóvenes y continuar con su objetivo- Amigo si supieras quien es esa joven es mejor que me pagues mis cien dólares.

Jack no tardó en darles alcance.

Gloria, creo que es él joven de hace un momento- fueron las palabras de Beatrice mientras le entregaba la chalina a su mamá.

Ya lo vi, nos sigue desde hace rato, tengo una idea- Gloria se dirigió hacia el área donde fue colocada una mesa con algunos platillos y vinos.

Señorita, no fue mi intención, fue un accidente le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas- tratando de manejar la situación el joven moreno. Quien se acercó a la joven pelirroja ofreciéndole una copa de vino tinto.

Gloria por su parte tomó la copa, que le ofrecieron posteriormente el contenido de la misma fue a parar al rostro del joven.

Oh perdone, no fue mi intención.

Creo que ahora estamos a mano- sacando un pañuelo para secarse el rostro.

La verdad yo opino lo mismo- una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven.

Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita, su sonrisa es muy sincera y franca y esto hace ver a la mujer más bella de lo que es.

Muchas gracias.

Es una fiesta muy elegante y amena, no le parece.

Mi tío siempre hace fiestas muy entretenidas.

Disculpe dijo su tío- en tono de sorpresa.

Si, el Sr. William Albert Andley.

Entonces usted es Samantha Cornwell.

No mi nombre es Gloria Vanderbilt, bueno ya sabe mi nombre ahora es su turno.

Si tiene razón mi nombre es Jack Goldberg, soy periodista del Chicago Post, es un gusto conocerla- se acerco a ella para besarle la mano galantemente.

Querida Gloria donde te habías metido.

Jonathan- en tono de sorpresa- realizando relaciones públicas.

Con su permiso me llevo a la señorita- Jonathan tomo a Gloria de la mano para llevarla consigo a la pista de baile.

De nuevo se te fue viva la paloma amigo- Ian se encontraba aún lado de Jack con una copa de vino blanco en la mano derecha.

No creas que me daré por vencido.

Veo que ahora va en serio lo de la apuesta.

¿Cuántas veces has ganado?-

Veamos fueron como 1, 2, 3, 4...

Sin comentarios.

La pista quedó libre la orquesta comenzó con el swing, "In the Mood" lo que más agradaba a los invitados era la jovialidad desencadenada por los miembros de los Andley. En esos momentos ellos eran el centro de atención Anthony, Jonathan, Leonard, Louis provocaban suspiros espontáneos entre las jóvenes invitadas y los caballeros no quedaban atrás Victoria, Samantha, Beatrice y Gloria hacían acto de presencia.

Stear, ¿porqué? No estás en la pista.

Lo que pasa papá que me quede sin pareja y bueno tendré que esperar mi turno para la siguiente pieza de baile- respondió Stear mientras veía que su padre mostraba molestia- veo que su plática no es muy agradable que digamos.

Digamos que sí y no, se cree que haya una posible guerra.

Francia e Inglaterra, al parecer tienen conocimiento de la situación. Aunque están esperando las últimas consecuencias sobre lo que haga Alemania. Esperemos que no la haya, ese tal Adolf Hitler no me inspira ningún tipo de confianza, creo que fue lo peor que hizo el 3er. Reich.

Veo que has leído, las últimas noticias.

Debemos estar atentos de todo lo que se acontece en Europa. También uno de los interesados de la situación es Louis Harker.

No sabía eso.

Papá, no le digas nada a mi mamá, más que nada para evitar que se entere la Sra. Patrice.

Ya veo hijo, le puedes decir a Louis de mi parte que desista sobre lo que está pensando en estos momentos.

Yo se lo diré.

Ian seguía cada movimiento de Victoria, no podía negar que la joven tenía su encanto, hija de una de las familias más poderosas de la Unión Americana, pero no debía desistir a sus propósitos por los cuales se encontraba en aquella ciudad.

Él juró ante la tumba de su madre vengarse de la familia Andley, únicos culpables de su muerte. Recuerda en cierta ocasión una discusión entre su padre y su abuela él se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando escuchó un sin fin de improperios que su Abuela Mary le gritaba a su padre y es ahí donde escucho el nombre Candice White Andley, única culpable de la desgracia en vida de su madre.

Cuanto odio y rencor guardaba en su alma, su abuela le contó sobre la forma tan ruin y despiadada que una joven de Chicago le quito el amor de su padre y como su madre perdió su pierna en ese accidente nefasto.

Debía hacer todo lo posible por arruinar a ambas mujeres, aquellas dos gotas de agua cristalina, que para él son dos confabuladoras y perversas mujeres, que con solo una bella sonrisa y palabras, tienen a todos los hombres rendidos y embelesados a sus pies.

Primero debía analizar su estrategia, antes de actuar y no cometer ningún error irreversible.

Insisto Albert, Candy y tú hacen una pareja memorable.

Gracias Edward por tu halago- contesto Albert mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Disculpa Edward como esta la situación en Europa, posiblemente haya una guerra.

Son los rumores, aunque los Tratados de Paz que se dieron a conocer al finalizar la Primera Guerra Mundial ayudaron un poco no dejaron contentos a nadie.

Ya veo, espero que no se conjeture, sería terrible otra guerra que solo acarrea muerte y destrucción a su paso, familias sin hogar y soldados que nunca regresaran a su casa que por solo interés de unos cuantos los demás tenga que sufrir sus arbitrariedades insensatas.

Buenas Noches Albert, muchas gracias por la invitación- fue el saludo de Terrence Grandchester mientras se unía al grupo.

Es un placer volverte a ver amigo- respondió Albert con un fuerte abrazó.

También es él mío, Sra. Andley que agradable sorpresa- Terrence beso con caballerosidad la mano de Candy.

Muchas gracias- respondió ella con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Edward te presentó aun amigo de la familia, su nombre es...

Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester- adelantándose a la presentación.

El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Edward Vanderbilt.

Albert, te felicito es muy amena la reunión.

Gracias, mi hija Victoria nos hablo sobre su encuentro.

Si es verdad la conocí hace unos meses para ser más precisos en el mes de Enero, es una joven muy agradable y vivaracha.

Y como se conocieron- preguntó Candice muy atenta a la plática.

Me cayó del cielo, como "un ángel"- a esta palabra la enfatizó dulcemente.

Todos se quedaron absortos.

Sí, me encontraba en mi Villa de Escocia, cierto día, decidí tomar una caminata por el camino cubierto de nieve de repente, escuche crujir las ramas de los árboles en ese momento veo que algo cayó de estos, en primer lugar supuse que sería un mono pero es en cierta manera, ilógico, los monos no soportarían el clima acercándome, cuidadosamente, descubrí a una jovencita rubia. Ella muy apenada se incorporó con dificultad, me ofrecí llevarla a su casa y platicando me entere que era su hija.

Le he dicho muchas veces a Victoria que no lo haga que ya no es una niña pero no entiende hace caso omiso a mis suplicas.

Y nunca lo entenderá lo heredo de una mona pecas, que conocí hace mucho tiempo y hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Candy se sonrojo por el comentario sarcástico del caballero inglés, que bien recordaba ese detalle de su vida.

Sr. Grandchester, me entere de buena fuente que realizaran varias presentaciones de su nuevo repertorio teatral- comenzó de nuevo la plática el Sr. Vanderbilt.

Así es, tratamos de dar pelea al cinematógrafo que ha tenido mayor auge que el teatro.

Recuerdo su magnífica labor hacía el teatro, sus actuaciones eran y seguirán siendo excelsas en toda la extensión de las palabras.

Gracias por sus palabras de aliento.

Albert habría algún inconveniente si bailo con tu esposa- se aventuro a decir Terrence ya no se preocupaba por la negativa, solo extendió su mano esperando la respuesta.

Tú, que dices Candice.

Acepto- ya el tiempo paso y ahora somos dos viejos amigos- se dijo Candy mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile.

Ya viste Ian, en el centro de la pista.

¿A qué te refieres? – mientras daba media vuelta y ver lo comentado por Jack.

Es tu padre quien baila con la Sra. Andley, viéndolo bien, hacen una pareja muy envidiable.

Ian se encontraba fuera de sus casillas, como se atrevía su padre Terrence Grandchester, mancillas la memoria de su madre, claro esta ahora que ella esta muerta trata de reconquistar a su amante.

Me retiro Jack, nos vemos en la redacción.

Pero, si la fiesta es muy amena.

Me largo.

Como tu digas, amo y señor- Jack lo observo salir hecho una furia.

Disculpe Sr. Goldberg, le gustaría bailar conmigo- dijo Gloria extendiendo su mano.

No es muy común que una señorita tan refinada, diga y haga cosas fuera de sus costumbres y educación..

No veo nada de malo o quizás le parezco muy infantil.

En lo absoluto señorita, claro que aceptó- Jack tomó la mano de Gloria y caminaron hacia la pista de baile.

Beatrice y Samantha platicaban muy tranquilas cuando en aquel momento se acercan a ellas Anthony y Louis.

Me imagino que las señoritas se encuentran muy aburridas y desean compartir un baile con un apuesto caballero- comentó Louis.

Yo acepto encantada- contestó Samantha mientras iba a la pista junto con Louis.

Me imagino que esperaras a Leonard.

No lo esperare, acepto bailar contigo Anthony.

Que bendición tan placentera, no desaprovecharía bailar con Beatrice Harker, la dueña de sus pensamientos, sabía perfectamente que otra oportunidad como esta nunca se presentaría una vez más.

Ian, escuchaba a lo lejos las notas de "Perfidia" mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos, había errado el camino. Para su gran sorpresa, descubrió a su víctima, se acercó a ella y como la música se escuchaba muy bien en aquel lugar solo con un ademán empezaron a bailar.

No podía negar que Victoria Andley era una gran tentación con un ademán de su mano tocó su terso cutis de la joven. Ella por su cuenta entrecerró sus ojos y agradecer el gesto. Quien sabe en que momento, en que segundo sus labios se empezaron a conocer. Terminada la música Ian, solo sintió un ardor en su mejilla y a una joven salir despavorida.

¿Qué estupidez acabo de cometer?., besar a mi enemiga, debo tener mucho cuidado de hoy en adelante en caso contrario todo mi esfuerzo se vendrá abajo por una debilidad. Verdaderamente ella es la "Bruja del Mar", sus ojos son bellos que con solo mirarlos hipnotiza a cualquiera.

Buenas noches Sr. Grandchester, veo que esta muy entretenido con mi familia.

Victoria, me agrada verte aunque ya nos saludamos hace unas horas.

Pero vengo a cumplir mi promesa, el siguiente baile es conmigo.

La palabra, es la palabra aunque luego las promesas y el deber duelan bastantes, más al separarse del ser amado.

¿Qué me quiso dar a entender?, Sr. Grandchester.

Nada, nada pequeña, nada en lo absoluto.

Yo si lo sé Terry- Candy se contesto a ella misma al escuchar la conversación de su hija y el gran amor de su juventud.

"At last", que tema tan bello no le parece Sr. Grandchester.

Tienes razón, es muy hermoso como tu sonrisa y tus ojos. Observó que algo té inquieta.

Creo que usted lee mis pensamientos, la verdad sí, hace un momento me tope con un atrevido que me beso por supuesto yo le planté una bofetada por su atrevimiento.

Terrence se imaginaba quien fue el atrevido, lo vio salir malhumorado cuando bailaba con Candy.

Te doy un consejo, ten mucho cuidado.

Lo tomaré en cuenta, muchas gracias por haberme escuchado y déjeme decirle algo, usted baila de maravilla.

Mientras el tema seguía Candy observaba a su hija muy atentamente, sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro y al girar descubrió a Albert. No fueron necesarias las palabras, ellos sabían muy bien que la amistad de Terrence Grandchester y su hija Candice Victoria era de los más cordial y desinteresada.

La fiesta de los Andley terminó muy entrada la noche, por lo tanto Ian quien salió mucho antes de la reunión para terminar con el reportaje para la primera plana del Chicago Post. Llegó a su departamento alrededor de las 3:00 a.m., sin ánimos de nada, lo único que deseaba era dormir aunque fueran unas horas solamente.

Ian, pensé que no llegarías- fueron las palabras de una joven que salía del dormitorio luciendo una bata color malva muy provocativa.

Milena, se me había olvidado que estabas aquí, disculpa fue una noche muy ajetreada, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir- Ian se recostó con cierto desenfado en un sillón de dos plazas.

Te comprendo amor- la joven se arrodillo ante él y en forma seductora fue desabotonando su camisa, pasando sus manos por su torso.

Sabes como convencerme mi querida Milena.

Y con renovadas fuerzas Ian se levantó del sillón para llevar en brazos a la joven a su dormitorio.

Su relación era un juego tórrido y ambos se entendían a la perfección. Por su parte Milena, se dejaba amar de una forma lasciva y desenfrenada, Ian la había vibrar en toda la extensión de la palabra, su forma de tocarla era única y no sería lo mismo si él la dejara.

Ian es un experto en aquellos terrenos y él lo sabía y de sobra, su forma de amar lo hace único, Milena no ha sido la primera ni la última que haya estado en su cama y aquella amante en turno nunca olvidaría las caricias que él dejaba sentir desde el primer momento.

Transcurrieron los minutos y mientras la respiración de ambos se normalizaba, Milena lo abrazaba posesivamente y dormía placidamente en sus brazos. Mientras tanto Ian fumaba un cigarrillo y recordaba lo sucedido con Victoria.

¿Qué me esta pasando?, vine a Chicago para vengar la muerte de mi madre. Esa bofetada me la cobraré muy caro Candice Victoria Andley. Primero te haré mía y verás que Ian Grandchester será el triunfador en la partida perdida por mi madre.

En tanto Victoria, pensaba en forma diferente.

Es un atrevido, engreído y un patán, aunque pensándolo bien es muy atractivo, espero volverlo a ver. Ya verá que Victoria Andley también tiene un as bajo la manga.

Lo que no se imagina Victoria que aquel joven de mirada arrogante, la hará llorar con lágrimas de sangre.

_**Perfidia**_

_**Alberto Domínguez**_

Nadie comprende lo que sufro yo,

canto, pues ya no puedo sollozar,

solo, temblando de ansiedad estoy,

todos me miran y se van.

Mujer, si puedes tú con Dios hablar,

pregúntale si yo alguna vez

te he dejado de adorar.

Y al mar, espejo de mi corazón,

las veces que me ha visto llorar

la perfidia de tu amor.

Te he buscado donde quiera que yo voy

y no te puedo hallar.

¿Para qué quiero tus besos

si tus labios no me quieren ya besar?

Y tú, quien sabe por dónde andarás,

quién sabe qué aventura tendrás

que lejos estás de mí.

**Continuara...**

"**Al last" (Al fin), les hago entrega del capítulo tres de "Secretos Distantes", anteriormente se hizo entrega de los capítulos uno y dos del mismo pero por falta de inspiración y por su puesto de tiempo fueron retirados de ccfanfics 2 y 3. Ahora después de dos años de su respectiva creación continuamos con su elaboración. Los temas que menciono en los capítulos son de la época de las grandes bandas mi tema favorita es "At Last" en caso de que algunas de ustedes tenga un disco o compact de Gleen Miller óiganlo.**

**Bueno dejo las notas anteriores que escribi de este fic ya que tiene muchos años que lo hice seis años para ser exactos, esperando sus reviews, acepto todo tipo de critica.**

**Lita Wellington.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos: Enero 09, 2009.

Secretos Distantes estará en remodelación por un tiempo, debido a que por decisión propia haré unos cambios significativos a la historia, no se preocupen no perderá la esencia primordial, agradezco infinitamente a todos los que leyeron mi historia y los deje con ciertas dudas, pero haré todo lo posible por tenerla cuanto antes junto con un nuevo capítulo.

Nuevamente reitero mis disculpas

Lita Wellington.


End file.
